Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords
by darksider82
Summary: Naruto gains one of the seven swords, new twist on how they came about.
1. Chapter 1

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu, spells and bijuu"**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter I**

**Creation**

Lana grinned as Voldemort collapsed to his knees, pitched forwards and died as the over powered gouging curse tore through his stomach perferating his intestines, splitting his heart in two and punctured his lungs.

"Finally its over!" Lana said excitedly, however as she turned around she saw that Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Fred and George Weasley had their wands trained on her.

"What's with the wands pulled on me? I just killed Tom, its over! George didn't I save you from an imminent death earlier on this year? What's going on you lot?" She asked pulling out her own wands in retaliation.

"Potter, We were never your friends...We were paid by Dumbledore to befriend you and when you defeated Voldemort as he knew you would we would have to exterminate you. The only way to defeat the dark is to become dark." Growled Ron, a faint smirk of greed crossing his face at the prospect of all the money he was going to get.

Several similar thoughts crossed the minds of the other six. Neville and Luna looked on with sorrow on their faces and Lana understood. Neville and Luna had evidently been co-erced into disposing of her.

"AVADA!" Screamed Ron, but Lana was already moving in a blur of movement she rematerialised in front of Ron and reminiscent of Hermione back in third year she cocked her fist and punched Ron clean across the face.

Everyone stared at her sudden burst of speed then Lana smirked and remembering a curse that she had read in one of the darker books in the Black Library she began to chant.

"**Exaudi orationem meam****Nullam****in aliam****transmutare****hos****ut****mihi****ad****finem dierum****pugnemus****!" **She cried out and they began to glow a pale white colour.

She chanted it again and again, each time the spell the faint glow brightened. "Well, the curse has activated...Soon enough we are going to painfully die as our bodies are destroyed and our souls are transformed into new objects."

Then the pain started, Lana felt it first it a stabbing in the abdomen like a bed of nails and then the pain increased and Lana felt her flesh, bone, muscle slowly disentigrate.

The seven of them slowly decomposed as the pale aura glowed brighter and brighter and the transformation began.

Ron Weasley began to stretch and curve, as his mortal form began fade you could tell with the amount of greed in his aura, he would thirst for blood and he became the Kubikiribocho or decapitating carving knife.

Hermione, based on her attitude of gluing the group together for noble and nefarious schemes became the Nuibari or sewing needle.

Neville lost his baby fat, became stockier and his faint muscles began to enlarge, increase in density and strength forming an axe and hammer which would gain its name Kabutowari or helm splitter.

The twins, stuck together for better or worse became dual blades known for channelling their energy and became the Kiba or the thunderswords.

Ginny to match her temperament became the Shibuki or Splashsword based on her sudden bouts of anger due to her being an au natural Weasley which had been enhanced by her possession of Tom Riddle.

Luna due to her so called shifting nature and unable to be classified as sane which Lana's opinion was brilliant as the girl saw Lana for who she was and not her titles and as such transformed into the Hiramekarei or Twinsword.

Out of the eight of them, Lana suffered the most she erupted in scaled, her mouth extended revealing tonnes of sharp teeth and her physical mass shifted to something akin to a Shark. She had become the most feared sword of all Samehada the Sharkskin.

The years turned into decades, the decades turned to centuries and the centuries became milleniums. Over time Lana and her rivals observed the rise and fall of the human race. They watched as the muggles discover the magical community who rebelled against a union and were annihalated.

The surviving magicals went underground, thus the muggles turned their fury, greed and lust for power, fuel and precious metals upon each other and slowly destroyed each other.

During these turbulent times the landmasses shifted, the world changed and eventually on the turn of the eon did something happen. Four women and three men were carving out the ground of what used to be Scotland when they hit upon a block of black marble.

"Mizukage-sama, we found something." One of them shouted as he grabbed the first sword and pulled. Samehada stirred and extended her senses, she couldn't believe it after an eon of slumber someone had found them and were going to use them again.

Oh how very right and wrong she was. Hundreds of years passed and the Seven Swords watched as Kirigakure flourished into a brillian but dark city bathed in a glorious but bloody history. It appeared that Lana and her enemies were passed down from generation to generation making them both wielders and blades alike a savage reputation.

The blades grew stronger with the amount of chakra being pushed into them, that they had began to manifest special abilities. Lana had quickly been pushed to the sidelines for just holding massive mounts of chakra and all of the spotlight finally fell on Kubikiribocho who literally glowed under the praise.

Now almost an eon and half later, Samehada and finally grown tired of being used for needless war, death and destruction. Her latest wielder Hoshigaki Kisame had just been killed by a masked man named Uchiha Madara.

Lana snuck off, she shredded her bandages and swallowed the Shark contract. All of the Blades and specific contract bound to them but the bunch of temperamental, pissy assholes who spent far too much time posturing on who was the most powerful hadn't discovered theirs.

"_I'm off to find a true warrior...One who will fight so that future generations may not."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu, spells and bijuu"**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter II**

**Unity**

Samehada, shuffled through Hi no Kuni on her spines. It had been a few months or so she thought ever since she ditched her previous user. All of sudden her senses began to tingle.

It was a rich fruity scent, that sent warm tingles through her. It was the smell of chakra. Samehada followed her detector spines located just around her mouth until she came to a wall.

Samehada, attached herself to the walls and with the skill and grace of a shinobi and the senses are sensitive of a hawk, scaled and dropped inside the wall.

She had made it. The chakra was hotter than normal as she was in Hi no Kuni, her current location was Konohagakure no Sato. Here she was, the best place to turn over some new scales.

At that moment, a blonde haired, blue eyed, orange tracksuit and whiskered little boy came pelting into the alleyway. "Crap, crap, crap." Naruto muttered furiously as the civilian mob headed into the alleyway.

"THERE! GET THE BRAT! KILL THE FOX! GLORY TO THE FOURTH!" They screamed. The ANBU hadn't arrived, the first two civilians grabbed Naruto as a third and fourth stabbed him with knives.

The first two flung the boy to the floor and the crowd proceeded to hit, kick, whip and stab him. The ANBU hadn't arrived yet. Naruto began to scream in pain but still the ANBU didn't arrive.

Then a giggling sound was heard as a blue bandaged thing walked over. Samehada was enraged. _"They dare try and kill a little boy? They will pay for this."_

Samehada shredded her bandages, shot forward, her mouth opened and elongated swallowing the boy with one gulp. _"Jinchuriki...Kyuubi...Namikaze Naruto...Son of Namikaze Naruto. Maybe I've found the correct wielder."_Samehada thought as she slowly began to heal the boy with her monstrous levels of chakra. The joys of being the chakra stealer.

"Is that Samehada? The sharkskin of the Mist? We must claim it for Sasuke-sama." Claimed the civilians. One launched himself at the sword, which skittered backwards and lashed out with its spines shaving the flesh and muscle off his chest.

Suddenly a mountain of KI was felt in the air as the ground surrounding the sword cracked slightly as eight ANBU and the hokage slammed into the ground. "Take them alive." It was a slaughter, the ANBU moved and the civilians flew.

"Get Ibiki." Ibiki arrived with a dozen of his minions and they carted the civilians away without a word.

"Hokage-sama, isn't that Samehada?" Pointed Inu. The Hokage turned around to find himself looking at the massive purple sword which seemed to be grinning at him.

The ANBU and the Hokage circled the sword, when it began to gurgle, stretch and then slowly spat out a battered and bruised but definitely alive Naruto. "JIJI!" He shouted as he dove into the hokage's arms.

"The sword ate me to protect me jiji." The boy repeated over and over again. "gigigigigigigigigigig!" Exclaimed the sword but Naruto heard 'Not about to let my childhood happen again.'

"What do you mean? Your childhood? I mean you're a sword?" Asked Naruto causing the Hokage to gasp.

"Naruto-kun, can you talk to Samehada?" He asked curiously.

Naruto nodded "Same-chan, do you want to come with me? How am I going to carry you?"

If Samehada had her physical body she would have laughed at Naruto. 'Don't worry Naruto...brace yourself.' With that the scales retracted and the sword became shorted and slimmer and jumped into the air, flipped and attached itself to Naruto's back.

"Naruto, since Samehada has chosen you to wield it. It's up to you to care for the blade. I'll send Osu and Neko to you tomorrow after lessons to train you how to wield a blade."

Naruto nodded and walked back to the slums of Konoha where his apartment was located. Naruto let himself in and lay on his sofa, Samehada on the floor purring.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

As Naruto closed his eyes, he found himself in a sewer system, up to his ankles in water. "So you're already here Naruto-chan?" A voice said from behind him.

Naruto spun and sitting on top of the water in form clinging shinobi attire, black vest topped with a trench coat sat the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Nice to know I've still got it Naruto-kun." The woman said smiling.

Naruto couldn't help but notice that she had definitely inherited her mother's beauty. "Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm Lana Potter, or you may know me as Samehada or Same-chan...Before you ask Naruto-chan we are in your mind." She commented.

Naruto looked around in amazement "This is my mind?" Lana nodded.

"We need to see someone in here." She commented before walking away with Naruto hurrying to keep up. Soon enough they found themselves in front of a large cage with the kanji for 'SEAL' written across it.

"**WHO DISTURBS ME!"**A booming voice growled from behind the cage doors. Naruto gasped as he saw a massive fox face leer out at him. Whilst Lana just looked disinterested.

"**BRAT! GET IN HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU TOO PIECES! THE BITCH AS WELL!"**It growled.

"Fuck you Kyuubi...You and I are tenants. I'm Samehada so unless you have the wish of losing some of your tails, I suggest you shut the fuck up and pack in the 'I'm going to rip you to shreds' monologue." Snarled Lana.

Kyuubi stared at the girl in horror. She had some nerves, nerves of steel to backchat him. **"So girl, you think you're not terrified of me? How are you going to stop me from making the brat's life hell?"**Mocked Kyuubi.

Lana smirked at the fox. "I'm over a thousand years old. My chakra levels make yours seem small. I was born immortal, marked by fate and destiny." She said stepping forward and walked through the cage and in one swift movement punched the Kyuubi in the forepaw before materializing on other side of the gate, pulling a large five meter long, three foot wide cylinder of red chakra into her.

"See Kyuubi? I have no problem ripping chakra off you. Now you and I are going to train Naruto to control his natural bijuu levels of chakra. Then we are training it with my levels of chakra and finally yours. It's been nine years Kyuubi, it's time to start paying rent." Lana declared before turning back to Naruto.

"Naruto, it's time for you to wake up. We begin training tomorrow, by the time you graduate from the academy you will know and have the same amount of jutsu give or take as Uchiha Sasuke."

With that the mind faded and Naruto found himself waking up.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto found himself on his couch, groaning he got up showered, changed clothes and cleaned out his stash of ramen into the bin bag. He left his apartment and crept upstairs.

Upstairs was another apartment which was deserted much like the entire apartment block. Naruto had secretly turned it into a miniature garden where he was growing various fruits and vegetables.

After swallowing three Tomatoes, he dashed out the door swinging Samehada onto his back as he dashed to the academy. _'Naruto, just for today, should anyone dare you to use me to prove you can use it, allow me to take over.'_ Lana instructed.

Naruto nodded as they sped through the streets, dodging, ducking, dipping and sliding around civilians, over and under carts and stalls. Naruto made it to the academy to find the doors shutting; you weren't allowed in for the day if those doors shut.

Naruto's class was just right of the doors "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei for the window!" he stated as he charged forwards and jumped.

Iruka had just said Naruto's name on the register when Naruto came crashing through the window into his seat.

"Sorry but the doors were almost shut had to come in through windows. Never said about coming in their by the way just to be in the school before the doors close."

Iruka and the class just stared...


	3. Placements

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu, spells and bijuu"**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter III**

**Placements**

The class stared at the dynamic entrance caused by the Blonde. "Anyway, today we are doing a review on the basic techniques the Kawamari, Henge and Bunshin." Explained Iruka.

Naruto winced, he despised the bunshin. He couldn't perform it correctly regardless of the control exercises he performed he could not do the illusionary bunshin. "Naruto-kun, they said do a clone jutsu. I found one over the years of being wielded by all sorts of people. It took me a while but I found it. It's called the **Kage bunshin. **You make a half tiger seal with horizontal half tiger crossing it at the knuckle of the vertical half tiger."

Naruto grunted, "Uzumaki Naruto perform your henge."

Naruto moulded his chakra and in poof of smoke stood a carbon copy of one Lana Potter. "Naruto, just WHO was that?" Questioned Iruka curiously.

"One major headache, Iruka-sensei. A headache that will take a while to get over and involves the permission from the hokage." Said Naruto smugly.

"Moving swiftly onwards the Kawamari." Ordered Iruka.

The results were interesting. Most of the students replaced themselves with a log, as per normal leaf tradition. Sasuke swapped with a chair and the clan children did something similar.

Naruto smirked deviously and swapped himself with Mizuki, had entered the room carrying a large stack of paper when he found himself engulfed in a plume of smoke and found himself on the far side of the classroom.

"Iruka-sensei, I did it. I swapped with Mizuki-sensei. Oh bugger, the paperwork." Naruto shouted as he dived, successfully catching the paperwork and placed into on the teachers desk.

"Now the bunshin." Ordered Iruka.

"Lana-chan, tell me you have a solution for me please."

"Of course Naruto-kun, its called the **Mizu bunshin. **Water and Wind are your natural affinities but with the Fox you have one for fire as well. Don't worry I'll help you, for after all we are bonded."

Naruto began to sweat as he was called up to perform a bunshin **"Bunshin no jutsu!" **As predicted the sickly looking clones appeared, as the class dissolved into laughter, Naruto spilt the water jug on Iruka's desk.

"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT! YOU STILL CAN'T PERFORM A **BUNSHIN!**" Shouted Iruka, but Naruto smirked.

"I can't form ILLUSIONARY bunshins, they're classed as genjutsu. I found my hospital records. Much of it was blacked out, which makes me interested. Anyway I scanned through it and from what I could make out, I have such dense and mountains of chakra it says bluntly my skill at genjutsu will be absolutely nothing. But I can perform NINJUTSU clones as so **MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **

"Mizu means water Naruto, there is no water...oh!" Finished Iruka when he saw the water on the floor which expanded and began to mould itself into a humanoid shape. Before long two fully functioning water clones in the shape of Naruto appeared.

"See. I can perform a bunshin. Just not the type you were expecting."

"Class dismissed, the graduation exam is in three days. Practise and revise everything." Ordered Iruka and the class filed out.

"Naurto-kun, stay behind." Asked Iruka. Naruto did so, then sat on a desk and pulled Samehada off his back and unwrapped the scaled katana.

"Yeah sensei?" He asked as he felt the sword groan and purr almost catlike.

"_Lana-chan, I swear is more catlike than I thought. Though for being such a beautiful woman its hard not to imagine. Bad Naruto. No thinking such things about your sentient female sword."_

Lana giggled and moaned slightly as Naruto absentmindedly ran his hands over the interlocking scales and ridges that formed the blade. "Naruto, quite frankly I'm concerned about you. This is your last chance to graduate before you need to seriously consider if being a shinobi is what you want. You have continuously failed every review and exam but now what changed?"

Naruto looked at his teacher "Same-chan, my tenant happened...Relax, I know why everyone hates me. Its not hard to realise. I know I'm not book smart or learn easily. I used to pull those pranks just to gain attention however when I was nearly killed less than a day ago and I met some people everything changed. I can pass the test, providing I can perform a type of clone jutsu and I don't bomb the written test?"

Iruka nodded and Naruto stood up "I have training to do." He said and with that he jumped out the window and headed off to the training ground to meet Osu and Neko.

Naruto quickly found Neko and Osu waiting for him outside his apartment "Naruto-kun do you have everything?" Asked Neko kindly.

"Not yet, just needed to grab some scrolls on suiton jutsu that I got from Same-chan last night." Naruto said as he entered his apartment.

"Same-chan?" Asked Osu curiously fighting back a cough.

"My sword, surely jiji told you." Naruto said to his second and fifth favourite ANBU minders.

The first was Inu, who would leave him candy and sing him back to sleep. Naruto would know Inu had been if the blonde had been left some fresh food.

Neko was his second favourite, because she would listen to his problems and help him control his temper.

Third and forth were Hebi and Ne, Naruto wasn't as close to these two as the first two but he could depend on them especially during the kage festivals and the Kyuubi festival. They watched his flat or any drunken villagers or shinobi and successfully turned them away.

The final one was Osu, Naruto didn't know Osu that well but he was comfortable with him as Osu tended to be on rota with Neko whenever she was on duty with him. "Who is Same-chan Naruto-kun?" Osu asked as the two ANBU entered the apartment.

Naruto pulled Samehada off his back and pulled the cloth off. "This is Same-chan." Osu and Neko's eyes widened as they saw the purple blue blade.

"Naruto, thats Samehada. One of the legendary swords of the mist. Anyway not asking how you got it but we need to start your training." Osu said coughing into his hand.

The two ANBU and their apprentice entered training ground 66 one of the ANBU regulated training grounds in Konoha. "Naruto-kun, what Osu and I are about to do is reveal our identities to you. We in the ANBU don't normally do such a thing to strangers but we've been looking after you since you were a wee one."

With that they removed their masks and placed them on their belts. "I'm Uzuki Yugao or Neko and that's Gekko Hayate or Osu. Now let's begin."

Naruto nodded, pulled his sword off and the duo began to train him in the kata's of the Crescent Moon Dance. "Naruto, relax you're tensing. Kenjutsu means you have to have fluidity and grace. Now listen to me as I talk whilst you strike the training post."

Hayate and Yugao were amazed, the boy seemed to be a natural at the art of kenjutsu. At first his stance was rigid as cardboard but now it seemed to flow like a stream.

After two hours of training, Naruto was dismissed and he immediately headed to his secluded training area in the deserted area of the village. This area had been badly damaged by the Kyuubi attack and because of that Naruto had the area all to himself.

"It's time for you to learn one of my special jutsu. Its not much but it allows me to leave my sword and come into the real world as a human being." Lana explained and Naruto's eyes widened.

"So what do I do?"

"Create a **Mizu Bunshin. **And I'll do the rest.

Naruto did as instructed and spat on the floor, the insignificant saliva was enough to turn itself into a copy of himself. Then Samehada began to emit a soft yellow chakra which was the colour of sorcerors and sorceresses from the days of old.

"**Samehada hiddenjutsu: True spirit materialisation!" **The clone transformed again, it turned thinner and taller and soon enough in her black clothed glory Lana Potter stood infront of Naruto.

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma stood in front of the elderly kage. "You three have your teams...Dismissed."


End file.
